swgfandomcom-20200215-history
DOOM (PA)
DOOM I am Ceroron Griedon from Radiant & Kettemoor. Some of you may remember me, anyhow I thought i'd make a page for a forgotten guild. So that it may live on. DOOM was founded by 11 people most of which I've forgotten. Those men were Stalker, Ceroron Griedon, and Heartdex Montana, the rest I do not remember. DOOM was created on August 11, 2003, on Radiant. Founded by 11 people DOOM was an all imperial guild that soon rose in numbers. At its peak DOOM had about 100 people. A new branch of the guild was made in Kettemoor on January 3, 2004. A few months later the Guild on radiant was inactive and disbanded. While we had over 100 people on our Kettemoor Guild. We had two main rival guilds, DARK, and DUSK. Eventually in October 2004 after losing a guild war, and most of our money, DOOM split, the people that left, merged into DARK or other guilds. Ceroron, Stalker, Heartdex, and Jason NightShot reformed the guild under the name Stalkers Legion. Named after one of the PVP units we had which made up the core of the new guild. It was about 40 people, but we all did very well in PVP. Sometime in 2005 Stalker mysteriously disappeared from the game, and Jason NightShot left. Ceroron, and Heartdex took control of the Guild, though with the leader away, the Legion weakened. On January 13, 2006, Stalkers Legion had a major battle on Mustafar, after the defeat Stalkers Legion already weak, and small disbanded. Ceroron also disappeared fromt he game a few days after the battle. Heartdex was the last remaining member, the rest split off into other guilds. Heartdex drifted from guild to guild, until eventually he saw Jason NightShot in Theeds. The two worked together again along with another old Legion member, created the guild Alliance Special Forces. One of the major players that soon joined was Dacer Otrek, a strong rebel loyalist. So when Jason wanted to make the guild into an Imperial guild, surpisingly I rejected along side Dacer. ASF quickily fell apart after Jason's coup of leadership. The Rebels that broke off of ASF briefly formed the Alliance Ready Clones, which disbanded shortly after creation. Under the Leadership of Dacer Otrek, Ildib, and Heartdex Montana, ASF was recreated. ASF lived on as a quiet but very friendly and well known guild. ASF is essenitally the last remnant and successor of DOOM. ASF disbanded after Kettemoor was closed. Heartdex soon fled with Red Star Elite to Shadowfire where Heartdex had a very wealthy Trader. 2 months after being on shadowfire, Heartdex walked up to some random person, gave them millions of credits and a barc speeder. After that he left the game. Yes, I am Heartdex, Ceroron is the same person. Weird that both characters had two very different personalities. Ceroron was well hated. Heartdex was well loved, and very creepy, and insane. That was your brief history lesson on DOOM. DOOM, was well known for its dirty tactics in guild wars, and destroying many many guilds. Instead of having battles, DOOM sent out members like Ceroron to join the enemy, giving them false information on troop movements, and even influencing members to join DOOM or leave their guild. The more hated tactics, was when a DOOM member became an officer, he would kick out members, steal credits and equipment, and cause a total split of a guild be influencing members that you werea better leader. Ceroron was known to do all these things. This is why he was hated, and why he disappeared. Heartdex was different. Heartdex was a funny, honest person, who only wanted to play the game. The last guild destroyed I believe was Omega, an Imperial guild that Rolepalyed as clone troopers. Heartdex had an inside man one of their highest officers, who actually was in Stalkers Legion. The inside man shut down the guild as he had more influence then the leader. Our most famous enemy to be destroyed was DARK. We didn't entirely destroy them, but we helped it to die out. we did this under Stalkers Legion. Anyhow that's all you need to know about DOOM, -SL-, and myself. There are and were probably multiple guilds out there called DOOM, and if it wasn't on Radiant or Kettemoor during the early life of the game. It wasn't us. DOOM (PA)